lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jack. Ben. Locke.
"Jack. Ben. Locke." is the twenty first issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. This is a 100-page Season 5 Special. It was released in February 2009, shortly after the Season 5 premiere. Regular segments Frequent Flyers The Transceiver Paul Terry introduces us to this 100-page Season 5 Special. New Transmissions "Unearthed Treasures" Executive peoducers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse discuss the development of the show, and reveal secrets about the upcoming Season 5. "Where Are They Now?" We recap on where we last saw the characters at the close of Season 4 - complete with brand new Season 5 photography. Voices From The Fuselage Get read for some theories and speculation from Lost fans around the world. Get Lost "Figuring Out Lost" Get an in-depth look at the Meltdown Comics in L.A., where the Lost Kubricks were launched. Black Box Flight Recorder Relive that unforgettable scene in the Season 4 finale, when Walt visits Hurley. Exodus Issue 22 will be another 100-page mid-season special. By The Fire "The War Within" By The Fire interviews Matthew Fox, who talks about Jack Shephard's constant struggle with science and faith. "Dead Man Walking" Terry O'Quinn, actor behind John Locke, talks about his legenday character, time travel, and explains why he has faith in Lost's future. "Ploting A Way Back" Michael Emerson looks back at Ben's most powerful scenes, including Alex's death, working with Sayid in the future, and the coming of the smoke monster. "Meanwhile, Back On The Island..." Josh Holloway discusses his character, James "Sawyer" Ford, and about the new season. "Assassin's Creed" Naveen Andrews, actor behind Sayid Jarrah, looks back over Sayid's hectic season four storylines, as Lost's fifth year begins. "Prognosis: Uncertain" Elizabeth Mitchell, actress behind Juliet Burke, discusses her character and Season 5. They Came From The Freighter! "Unknown Origins" Rebecca Mader explains why she's thrilled about Charlotte in Season 5. Memento Mori "Parental Control" Memento Mori pays tribute to Alex Rousseau. She was one of the good guys - a compassionate, loving girl, who was unfortunate enough to have Benjamin Linus as an adoptive parent. In a horrific standoff in , Keamy shot Alex in the head after warning Ben. Beyond The Hatch "Time For Season Five" Prepare for the Season 5 premiere set report. Still feeling wide-eyed and slack-jawed after the incredible fifth season opener, ? Fear not. We were there when the cameras were rolling, and gleaned some shooting secrets and personal tales from the cast and crew. "Echoes of a Crash Site" Beyond the Hatch takes you beyond the surface of Lost and exposing the secrets behind its production. The Pearl hatcharea has become infamous for many reasons, including for being the crash site for the drug smugglers' plane that Eko's brother, Yemi, died in. With revealing behind-the-scenes photography, we revisit this poignant, spiritual, and troubled location. "Return to the Orchid" More exclusive photography of that all-important creepy DHARMA station. "Ice Station Hero" Discover how the frozen wheel came to be. Production Designer Johnathon Carlson reveals the story behind building of the mysterious chamber. Beyond The Island "Recreating Iraq" In our Beyond the Island zone, we reveal just how Team Lost manage to globe trot without ever really leaving Hawaii. We head to the awe-inspiring volcanic Diamond Head Crater, located south-east of Honolulu. Its military installations were perfect for depicting the Sayid-centric flashbacks to Iraq. The Others "Constructing the Magic" jc discusses how he conjures up his vis magic "A Stitch In Time" Location Costume Supervisors Lizabeth Maggini-Mackay and Susie Zaguirre take Lost Magazine into their world. "Continuity Is King" Diane Frauenholz, talks about her essential role as Lost Script Supervisor, who must record every minute detail of continuity for the show. Trivia *The promo title of this issue is "The Fifth Element!"